Muhyo and Roji's BSI Special Articles: Swap
by Pokepal Karai Natsume
Summary: When a young practitioner wishes that she could be an Executor, she's in for a very strange awakening...


**I do not own Muhyo and Roji's BSI, nor do I claim to. **

Author's Note: Only 22 Muhyo and Roji fics before this one? Really? ... Wow. Anyways. I've read a few volumes of the series, and I got this idea at school. I haven't read every volume, so I don't know if anything like it happens. So if it does, don't call plagarism on me, because I wouldn't have known. But I don't think it would happen. I mean, it's so odd. Kee hee. (dang it Muhyo.. I've been sayin that for weeks now cuz of you!)

* * *

Muhyo and Roji's Bureau of Supernatural Investigation

**Special Articles - Swap**

**1 - Wish**

Hi. I'm just your average everyday girl. Kind of. Well, alright. I'm a practitioner of Magic Law. I'm a judge studying to be an executor. I'd always wanted to be an executor. And there was one night, when I wished upon the shooting star overhead that I was one.

**WISH….. G… Ra….N…t…E..d**

I could've sworn I'd heard something after that. But, eh. Guess it was nothing. And so, that night, I went to bed like I always did after filling out some paperwork, and studying a few circle castings techniques. Oh. I guess I never really described myself to you all, did I? Oh well. See me as you like. We'll get to that later. So like I said, I went to bed that night. And all seemed like it normally did.

That is, until morning time came. Boy, was I in for a strange awakening.

**Poke poke**

What was that?

**Poke poke**

Something poking at me? Why the… who the… or what the! I shot up as quick as I could, thinking that perhaps my poker might be some malevolent spirit. But it wasn't. Once I got a clear view of the person who'd been poking me, I realized that it was a human. A human I recognized. " Jiro Kusano?"

He backed away from me, looking scared. " You… you said my real name…. Are you mad?"

I shook my head. " Why would I be mad?"

" W-well..," Jiro said, his voice shaking. " You… you always call me Roji. Unless I did something wrong. I'm sorry for waking you Muhyo! It's just that breakfast is ready and I know you don't like missing breakfast and…."

Hold the phone. Did he just call me Muhyo?

" Excuse me?," I said to him.

" I'm sorry!," He said, bowing to me. " I really am Muhyo! I'm sorry I woke you. If you want to sleep longer, go right ahead. I can make you something to eat when you wake up."

This kid seemed scared out of his mind. I wondered why. And another thing. Why was he in my room? Was he some kind of stalker? " What are you doing here?"

" Huh?," He asked, looking up at me, wiping some tears that had started forming in his eyes. " What do you mean?"

" Why are you in my room?," I asked him. " How'd you get into my house?"

The kid looked kind of confused, and then got scared again. But he also looked somewhat hurt. And then the tears started to come again. " Did… did I do something wrong Muhyo?"

Why did he keep calling me Muhyo? And what was he so scared of? The Muhyo he was speaking of had to be the genius, Executor Toru Muhyo. Kusano was his assistant. Lots of rumors about him fly round the magic law academy. There aren't many practitioners who don't know who he is.

Still, why would he be calling _me _Muhyo? I looked nothing like him. And, there is the fact that I'm a girl. How can you mistake a girl for a boy? I mean… it's kind of an obvious difference most of the time. And in my case, it would be an obvious difference. I don't have short hair like some girls do. My hair goes to half the length of my back. It's dark brown, like my eyes.

And then, there are the two more noticeable chest features that EVERY guy seems to notice. How can you miss those? And I'm a C cup too! Almost a D. Meaning, yes, mine are noticeable enough.

So why was this Kusano guy calling me Muhyo?

" What's wrong with you?," I asked him.

You won't believe what he did next. He got down on his hands and knees, put his hands in the praying position, and begged my forgiveness.

" Please Muhyo! I'm sorry! I'll never wake you up again! Just please forgive me just this once! I'll even go down to the store and buy you the new issue of Jabin today!"

Jabin? What the heck was Jabin?

" Jabin?"

" Is that not enough?," He asked, leaping to his feet. " I'll do more! I'll add to breakfast now if you want! I'll make more food for you if you want!"

I shook my head. " Don't do that."

" Then… what should I do?," He asked, looking at me, confused. " If you want the Jabin right now I'll run and get it for you. I'm really sorry for waking you Muhyo."

That was it. This guy's craziness was starting to get on my nerves. Couldn't he plainly see I was a girl and not Executor Muhyo? I stood up in the bed. And when I did that, he shrank down and cowered before me for some reason. " Listen! I'm not Muhyo! Can't you see that! I'm not a boy! I'm a girl! A seventeen year old girl!"

I saw the boy's eyes widen. And then, he started laughing like there was no tomorrow. " AHAHA! That's a good one Muhyo! You must've been planning to get me with that one all night!" He laughed a while longer before going on. " Well, if you're in the mood to eat, then breakfast is ready. Come on."

I shook my head. " I'm telling you! I'm not Executor Muhyo!"

When I said 'Executor Muhyo' his eyes got all wide again. And then, he pulled from his pocket a Pen and a Ward. He quickly scribbled on the Ward, and threw it at my head. " Ward of Dissipation!" I just stood there as the piece of paper hit my head, and then fell off onto the bed.

Kusano blinked.

" It… it didn't work!" He got teary eyed again. Wow this guy was emotional. " Don't worry Muhyo! I'll find some way to save you!"

Again with the Muhyo stuff. And save me from what? I sighed and jumped down from the bed.

Wait. Jumped down? My bed was on the floor. I didn't have to climb up to it. I stared at the bed. It wasn't my own. In fact, it was much smaller than my own. I looked to Kusano. And to my surprise, he was taller than me. Much taller than me.

How was that possible! I know for a fact that I wouldn't be this small compared to him. I figured him being a little taller than me, sure. But not _that _much taller!

Something was defiantly wrong. I looked around. I wasn't in my room at all. I had no idea where I was, actually. The only thing that was real clear was that I was in a building. I looked up at Kusano.

" Where am I?"

" Here! Let me try again!," Kusano said, with determination as he grabbed another ward.

I held up my hand. " Wait. Don't do that. Jiro Kusano. I'm Judge Ami Sendo. And I'd like to know what's going on here."

The boy took a couple of steps back. " You're the ghost of a judge?"

" Ghost?," I asked, taking a step closer to him. " What are you talking about? I'm not a ghost!"

He pointed at me. " But you're possessing Muhyo! You have to be!"

I shook my head. " That's ridiculous. I'm no ghost. And I'm not possessing anyone! But I do feel like I've gotten smaller. Really, what's going on?…"

I started walking around the place, trying to get a sense of where it was I was at. Kusano kept following me, watching with a worried expression on his face.

I found a mirror after a while. And when I looked into it, I was stunned.

I didn't see my own face staring back at me. The face I saw… was the face of Executor Toru Muhyo. I screamed.

" Muhyo!," Kusano yelled, running to me. " Are you alright Muhyo?"

I shook my head. " No… no way. It can't be! That's impossible!" I blinked a few times, hoping that each time I opened my eyes I'd see myself in the mirror. But no. Each time, I still saw the face of Toru Muhyo staring back at me.

" No… it… it can't be! No!"

How was it possible? How was it possible that I had become Executor Toru Muhyo? It just wasn't possible. Wasn't logical. No way! No how! And worst of all… if this was really happening…it meant I had boy parts! That meant that going to the restroom was going to prove to be very awkward sooner or later.

I think I started hyperventilating. I must have. Because that Jiro kid immediately ran to the kitchen and got me a glass of water. He told me to try to calm down, and sip it slowly. And so I did. But that didn't mean I was anywhere near calmed down.

No, I'm pretty sure I was faaaaaaaar from calmed down.

There was a knock at the door. Kusano looked nervously at me, and then went to answer it. And the moment he answered that door, I spit the water that was in my mouth all over the carpet.

The person standing at the door….was me!


End file.
